


Make Your Mark

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, M/M, Mentions of Asakisu, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Tachibana Makoto, lots and lots of hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: Haru has been given a break from official swim practices for a few weeks—now, Haru doesn't have to swim with anyone else but Makoto. For.Weeks.When that fact alone brings up some particular old memories, Haru is unable to shake them from his mind...“...I’m also happy that we can swim together more, but that isn’t what I meant. I mean it’s like…it’s like when we were in high school…and the pool would close for the winter…”





	Make Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in my head for a long time. A really, really long time. We’re talking before even _High Speed._ But my original idea was set in high school, on the premise that the pool closed, so once we moved beyond that it didn’t make sense for me to write it in that time frame anymore, and I couldn’t figure it out for the longest time. And then I finally did and well…ahem…here it is, the latest smutty little addition to the collection XP
> 
> Enjoy!

“…and when you made that last turn, I simply couldn’t _believe _that—”

Haru knew he was supposed to be listening to Makoto talk about the competition they just got home from, but he couldn’t concentrate. Now that this competition was over, Haru was on a break from official practices for several weeks. Of course, he was still expected to practice on his own, but that meant he didn’t have to swim with anyone else but Makoto.

Which _also_ meant…

Makoto took his shoes off and walked down the short hall into the living room, still oblivious to Haru’s inattention. “So by then, I _knew_ the other swimmers didn’t have a chance—Haru?” Makoto turned and noticed that Haru was lingering in the hallway, his cheeks tinged a subtle pink. “Haru, are you alright?” Makoto asked in concern as he approached him. He put a hand to Haru’s forehead to check his temperature. “You don’t feel feverish…are you tired? I’m not surprised; after all, you—”

“Makoto.” Haru said, meeting his eyes but then quickly looking away. “I’m on break now.”

“Right…” Makoto agreed slowly, not sure where this was going.

Haru tried again, forcing himself to hold Makoto’s gaze. Damn, spelling this out was difficult. “So I’ll be swimming with just you for several weeks.”

Makoto’s eyes brightened. “Yeah! It’ll be great to have more time to swim together—”

“No, Makoto,” Haru interjected, but quickly corrected himself when confusion started to cloud Makoto’s eyes. “I mean, yes, I’m also happy that we can swim together more, but that isn’t what I meant. I mean it’s like…it’s like when we were in high school…and the pool would close for the winter…”

Makoto sucked in a sharp breath; now he knew _exactly_ what Haru was talking about. Memories flashed before his mind’s eye as Makoto remembered what he and Haru used to do on the day the pool closed…

_The door slid violently shut as Makoto pushed Haru against the wall, holding him there by the tops of his arms; his lips eagerly latched onto the junction of Haru’s neck and collarbone, noisily starting to suck in the skin there. _

_Haru let out a small noise of approval but still voiced a protest. “Idiot, not too close to my collar!” he reprimanded, and Makoto let go of him with an apologetic grin. _

_“Sorry, sorry…” he said, but his hands were already working on the buttons of Haru’s uniform. “Here then…” Makoto’s eyes gleamed with excitement as he leaned down, sucking in the skin just above Haru’s nipple with the intent to leave a dark mark that would remain there for weeks. Haru groaned and twisted his hands into Makoto’s hair while Makoto moved lower, intent on marking every inch. _

_They could finally, **finally** leave as many marks on each other as they wanted, as long as they didn’t stray beyond where clothing covered. Makoto loved seeing little spots left by Haru—they were tiny reminders throughout the day of who was there for him, of who loved him no matter what. He also loved seeing secret, physical reminders that he belonged to Haru, that he was his and his alone, forever._

_And he loved leaving them on Haru—so then Haru had the same little reminders, and he would think about Makoto just as much as he thought about Haru throughout the day. He couldn’t get enough of them…and though Haru never specifically said as much, Makoto knew that Haru felt the same. So today, Makoto was planning on leaving as many reminders for Haru as he possibly could…_

Makoto blinked and the Haru of today stood before him, looking at him questioningly as his blush steadily grew. Makoto cleared his throat. “…I see. So…what you’re saying is that you want to—_ah!”_ Now that Makoto had finally gotten the point, Haru decided that discussion time was over. He lunged forward, unzipping the front of Makoto’s jacket just enough that he could coil both hands in the front of Makoto’s shirt; he pulled the collar down, and his lips quickly latched onto Makoto’s collarbone, sucking harshly. Makoto gasped, hands automatically clutching at Haru’s shoulders while he finished making his mark. He pulled back, his lips forming a small, satisfied smile as he admired the red skin that was already starting to darken.

“Come on,” he said, and he took Makoto’s hand in his, tugging him towards their bedroom. Somehow along the way (Makoto wasn’t paying attention in between the frequent stops for kisses and touches), both sets of jackets and shirts had disappeared; they reached the bed, and Haru pushed Makoto down onto it on his back. His eagerness spilled over into his actions as he hurriedly climbed on top of him, straddling Makoto’s legs low enough that he could easily lean down and reach his chest.

“Wait a second,” Makoto started, but Haru kept moving, his lips leaving small, teasing bites along Makoto’s ribcage. _“Mh,”_ Makoto let out a small groan, but tried to continue his thought. “Haru, don’t I get to leave any marks on you?”

Haru didn’t even slow down as his lips progressed to the waistline of Makoto’s jeans; he sucked a dark mark onto Makoto’s hipbone as his hands worked at Makoto’s belt. “In a minute,” Haru said distractedly, eager to feel more of Makoto’s skin against his lips.

“Haru, wait—” Makoto tried again, reaching towards him in an attempt to get him to slow down a bit. At this pace, Makoto _definitely_ wasn’t going to be able to last.

Haru suddenly reared back, sitting up so he could look Makoto in the eye. “I _can’t_ wait, Makoto,” Haru admitted, his breathing already heavy and labored. “This is all I could think about, all day. I just wanted the day to hurry up and be _over_ already, so I could—”

“Wait, wait,” Makoto cut in, finally putting two and two together, “So _this_ is why you broke a world record today?”

“Yes,” Haru replied without hesitation, and without further ado he shifted so he could tug down Makoto’s pants and underwear. “So, no, I can’t wait, and I’m going first.”

With the rest of Makoto’s clothing relegated to the floor, Haru settled himself between Makoto’s legs, intent on leaving mark after delicious mark. Makoto now understood that he wasn’t going to win this one, and at this point he didn’t really want to. Who was he to deny Haru what he wanted? He smiled goodnaturedly as he opened his legs a little wider, allowing Haru to do whatever he wanted at whatever pace he desired. And Makoto would just do the best he could not to get swept away completely by Haru’s passion and enthusiasm.

Although, based on the blue fire that Makoto could see burning in Haru’s eyes, he knew it was probably going to be a losing battle. He gripped the sheets as Haru resumed his nips and bites; this time he started at the side of Makoto’s knee and worked up his inner thigh, alternating between each thigh to give them equal treatment. He took his time with each nip and suck, varying the pressure and timing so that he left an array of tiny red love bites and soon-to-be impressively dark hickeys. Makoto tried not to squirm as Haru slowly moved closer and closer to his erection. He soon brought one hand up to curl into Haru’s hair; he wasn’t pushing Haru at all, but the gentle gesture was Makoto’s way of asking Haru to get on with it. Haru looked up from his efforts and saw the wordless plea in Makoto’s eyes. He could never say no to that look.

“…One more,” Haru said before he bent lower, nose brushing against Makoto’s sac as he leaned in, sucking a dark hickey into the sensitive skin below it. Makoto cried out in surprise, his hand falling away as his hips jerked upwards on reflex. Haru reached out with both hands to hold him down, wanting to make this one his darkest mark yet. With one long, final suck Haru let go and pulled away, sitting up to fully admire his handiwork.

Makoto’s torso and legs were riddled with red marks and bites, each one a loving testament to Haru’s ardor and enthusiasm. His chest glistened with sweat, and his upper body heaved up and down as he tried and failed to get a hold of himself with deep, calming breaths. This sight proved to be too much for Haru to resist, and he leaned forward, licking one long stripe from Makoto’s lower abdomen up between the center of his pecs. Makoto moaned, this time reaching for the back of Haru’s head and pulling him upwards, closing the distance for one feverish kiss. He bit Haru’s lower lip, tugging gently as if in punishment for all of his teasing.

Haru felt his blood burn hotter from Makoto’s kiss. He pulled away, pressing one short, chaste kiss to Makoto’s lips as if in apology for taking so long; then he moved back down Makoto’s body to his now-weeping erection, leaning carefully down to take the tip of him into his mouth.

“Haru!” Makoto gasped, losing control for a moment as his hips lifted off the bed, seeking more of the welcoming heat of Haru’s mouth. Haru expected this, and he simply gripped one of Makoto’s hips in response, holding him down while he worked his lips lower and lower on Makoto’s erection. Makoto was well above an average size, but thanks to a lot of practice Haru knew that if he concentrated, he could get it all in. He used his free hand to toy with the base as he worked, exciting Makoto further with teasing caresses from his fingertips.

“H-Haru, that’s…_nngh,”_ Makoto’s words failed him as Haru’s mouth caught up to his fingers, completing his initial task of taking Makoto in. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Haru pulled back almost completely before coming back down, setting a slow, torturous rhythm that he knew Makoto couldn’t get enough of.

Makoto let him know how he felt about this. “Aa_aah, _Haru, I—m_nn…”_ His hand drifted back into Haru’s hair, doing nothing but holding on as Haru sped up his pace. Haru’s free hand slid lower to caress Makoto’s sac before it traveled beneath; Haru gently ran his thumb over the slowly darkening hickey, back and forth, reminding Makoto of its existence.

“Haru, _Haru! I’m—” _Makoto tried to warn him but it didn’t matter; Haru felt Makoto’s warm essence hit the back of his throat, but he wasn’t fazed at all. He kept up his pace, swallowing what he was able to while the rest spilled out of his mouth, coating his fingers and Makoto’s lower abdomen. Makoto pressed his head further back into the pillow, his eyes sliding shut as Haru prolonged his orgasm. Stars burst behind his eyelids as he continued to shout; he felt like he might come apart at the seams if Haru kept this up for a second longer—

Haru suddenly pulled back with a slick ‘pop,’ wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Makoto’s hand fell to the bed as he lay sprawled there, boneless and completely devoid of energy. Haru crawled up to lay on his side beside him, reaching out to comb one hand gently through Makoto’s hair.

Makoto let out a deep chuckle. “You’re going to have to give me a second,” he said, “I can’t move.”

Haru’s hand glided down Makoto’s cheek to settle flat against his chest, right above his pounding heart. “That was the plan.”

Makoto let out another laugh in surprise. “What am I going to do with you?” Makoto asked in fond exasperation.

“A lot of things, I hope,” Haru replied, unabashedly fixing Makoto with a blue leer. Makoto groaned.

“You’re entirely too good at this, did you know that?” Makoto said, pretending to whine; with great effort, he pulled himself up into a seated position, and Haru followed, sitting next to him on the bed.

“And whose fault is that?” Haru replied with a raised eyebrow.

Makoto had the grace to blush, but he didn’t disagree. Haru leaned closer, pressing a lingering kiss to Makoto’s lips. He was too turned on to wait any longer.

“Still need a minute?” he murmured against Makoto’s lips. In response Makoto grabbed Haru by the upper arms, forcing him onto his back on the bed while Makoto stared down at him with a grin.

“I think I’ll manage,” he said, and he settled himself on top of Haru as he closed the distance for another kiss. Makoto took his time tormenting Haru with each movement of his lips; he knew what Haru wanted, but that didn’t mean Makoto couldn’t have a little fun with it. His tongue slipped inside Haru’s mouth, and Haru moaned in response, way too far gone to care about any noises he was making. Haru’s hands found Makoto’s hair and held him fast, not allowing Makoto to do anything else but continue to kiss him. Makoto eventually was able to pull back just enough to breathe, resting his forehead against Haru’s.

“Didn’t you want me to do something else?” Makoto said leadingly, and Haru’s hands quickly let go, allowing Makoto to progress further down his body, stopping at his chest.

When they were in high school, Makoto learned very quickly which areas of Haru’s body were the most sensitive. And though Haru hid it very well, Makoto found that a lot of those sensitive spots were on Haru’s chest. It used to drive Makoto crazy during swim practice: he’d be so close to touching those places on Haru’s body, yet he was unable to touch, lick, bite, unable to do anything at all. And he was the only one who knew. The only one who’d ever know, for that matter. They were still able to love each other as they wanted during the season, but they forced themselves to be careful. Measured. They couldn’t afford to make any mistakes, couldn’t let their guard down in a frenzy of passion. Not until the pool closed. Then, they could release all of their want, their desire.

But now, the pool never closed. They could let go of themselves a little more now that they had better control over themselves, but they still couldn’t make any stupid mistakes—which meant that Makoto couldn’t worship Haru’s chest in the way that he wanted. The temptation was too great, and Makoto knew he would get carried away.

But now…right now, he was going to let go completely, and give Haru’s perfect chest the attention it always deserved.

“You know, Haru,” Makoto said as he looked up at Haru, trying to keep his tone light while his lips hovered inches above Haru’s unblemished skin. He failed, of course, and his words came out in a throaty murmur. “I learned everything I could about your body when we were in high school—I wanted to know everywhere that made you feel good.”

Haru could guess where this was going, but he played along anyway. “I know, and I did the same,” he replied. He purposely took a deep breath, bringing his chest even closer to Makoto’s waiting lips. Predictably, Makoto’s eyes shot downward, staring hard at the offering before him. Oh yeah, Haru _definitely_ knew where this was going. He tried to hide his anticipation as he let Makoto continue.

Makoto looked back up at Haru as his control started to crack; he brought his lips lower, so that Haru felt every word against the rise of his pec. “I always have to be careful when I kiss your chest, because I know I’ll lose control at the sight of you completely undone—I know _exactly_ what I can do to you, Haru, and oh, the things I want to do to you…” Makoto said, his words trailing away, leaving the rest up to Haru’s imagination.

Haru tried not to squirm as he felt the breath escaping Makoto’s lips tickle his chest. Makoto gave Haru a slow grin as he continued, knowing full well what he was doing to Haru. “And now…”

Haru held his breath. “And now?” he echoed, unable to stop himself from asking.

Makoto finally let himself go, and he placed a soft whisper of a kiss against Haru’s skin, his eyes never leaving Haru’s. “And now, I don’t have to control myself at all.”

“No, you don’t,” Haru agreed quietly, heatedly, making sure to hold eye contact; in that instant Makoto could plainly see a level of want and desire that matched his own reflected in Haru’s eyes—Makoto couldn’t wait a second longer. Haru wanted this just as much as Makoto did, and Makoto was ready and willing to deliver.

Makoto brought his lips down the rest of the way to a spot on the far bottom corner of Haru’s left pec; it was a tiny piece of skin that no one would usually pay attention to—except Makoto knew that in Haru’s case, this was a very special spot. He placed a light, tender kiss there, and Haru’s entire body jolted. Pleased, Makoto smiled into Haru’s skin as he continued to favor the spot, paying homage to it with soft and gentle kisses.

Haru’s breathing worsened as each little touch sent bursts of pleasure through his frame. “Makoto-_ah!”_ Haru cried out when Makoto suddenly bit down, sucking intently at the area. Haru’s hips bucked against him in response, and Makoto pulled away, making a ‘tsk’ sound.

“Not yet, Haru; I’m just getting started,” he said as he went back to the spot, giving it one final kiss before he trailed his tongue downwards, stopping halfway down Haru’s left side.

Haru took in a sharp breath. _That’s…_ “Makoto, wai—_ngh!” _Haru’s words of protest cut off sharply as he bit his lip, trying to hold back a loud groan as Makoto sucked a dark hickey into the spot, making sure to give it lots of attention with his teeth and tongue. Haru’s hands found their way to Makoto’s shoulders, holding onto him as his senses continued to go haywire.

“Feel good?” Makoto asked huskily once he pulled back, and Haru shot him a glare, though it was ineffective accompanied by his deep blush. Makoto simply grinned at him again, once again lowering himself to continue.

“Makoto, slow down, _Makoto!” _Haru’s words escalated into a shout as Makoto exploited Haru’s next weak spot—the top edge of his right hipbone. Makoto first circled the area with small nips before he started to mouth at the spot, taking care to cover it with several deep, dark marks.

Haru could feel his body quickly spiraling towards oblivion. “Ah-_aah,”_ Haru’s nails bit into Makoto’s shoulders as he kept tormenting him, lavishing each weak point of Haru’s chest with attention until it drove him to the edge. Haru’s arousal pressed insistently against his pants, the front deeply stained with precum.

“Makoto, please, I-_nngh,_ I—” Haru’s words cut off again as Makoto bit down on his nipple, toying with it with his tongue before worrying it none-too-gently with his teeth. “Ma-_ah…”_ Haru started, and Makoto simply looked up in response before tweaking Haru’s other nipple with a practiced hand. Haru’s pleasure spiked sharply before it suddenly became too much to bear. “Makoto, Makoto st-st_ah—ahh, Makoto—!” _Haru’s words ended on an impassioned moan as his release surprised him; his hips bucked up again into Makoto as he cried out, clutching at Makoto’s shoulders while Makoto continued to stimulate his chest. He rode out the waves of pleasure Makoto plagued him with, unable to do anything but thrash his head against the pillow and hold on.

“Makoto, _please,” _Haru begged once he could somewhat breathe, and Makoto finally let up, pulling his lips away for a moment so Haru could catch his breath. Makoto looked down at Haru’s glistening, red-speckled chest before his eyes trailed up to his face; his tousled hair stuck out in several directions on the pillow, and he panted loudly as he came to his senses.

Makoto climbed back up Haru’s body and combed a hand through Haru’s hair, his expression softening. He leaned down and kissed him tenderly, soothingly coaxing him back to reality. Once Makoto pulled away he looked downwards, dismayed by the sight of Haru’s soaked pants. That couldn’t be comfortable.

“I’m sorry, Haru,” Makoto apologized as he moved down again, reaching for the fastenings of Haru’s belt. “I should’ve taken these off before…” Haru didn’t say anything as Makoto removed his sticky pants and underwear, sliding them down his legs before dropping them to the floor. Makoto crawled up Haru’s body, leaning down to place light kisses to the lower part of his neck.

“Ready for me to keep going?” Makoto asked gently into his neck, and Haru’s gaze softened; he tilted his head, nuzzling at Makoto’s hair in response. Makoto responded to the invitation and shifted, catching Haru’s lips in a kiss that heated up quickly. Haru’s arms wrapped around Makoto’s shoulders as he bucked up his hips, not-so-subtly reminding Makoto that there were still several places that he needed to mark.

Makoto pulled away, pressing one last kiss to the corner of Haru’s mouth. Makoto trailed kiss after kiss down the center of Haru’s chest, moving lower and lower until he was settled between Haru’s thighs. Haru’s hands shifted to Makoto’s hair as he spread his legs wider, granting Makoto access to all of him without hesitation.

Makoto smiled before he moved in to nuzzle the juncture of Haru’s left thigh. Haru gasped as Makoto started up his sinful routine once again, slowly licking and nipping at his sensitive skin. Haru’s legs started to shake, feeling every nip and bite reverberating through him before settling like liquid fire in his lower belly. His arousal gradually came to life once more as Makoto switched to the other side, this time latching on immediately to suck one substantial mark.

“Makoto!” Haru exclaimed in surprise; his grip tightened in Makoto’s hair as he felt the tension continue to build up once again. He needed more of this. He needed more of Makoto, he needed _all_ of Makoto.

“Makoto,” Haru tried again as Makoto switched to teasing licks, “I’m…I’m ready for…” His words trailed away, concentration faltering as Makoto’s lips shifted to his entrance. The angle was such that Makoto couldn’t get very far, so he simply spread Haru as best he could and settled for maddeningly slow, shallow licks. Haru squirmed, trying to get Makoto to take it up a notch.

When that failed, he tugged insistently at Makoto’s hair, trying to get his attention. Makoto pulled away and looked up, pleased to see Haru looking positively ravished, completely swept away by his amorous attentions. “Makoto,” Haru said, pulling as gently as he could on Makoto’s hair so he’d come up Haru’s body, so he’d come close enough that Haru could kiss him feverishly.

“I need you,” he panted, holding Makoto’s face close enough that his forehead rested on his. _“Now. _I can’t take it anymore.” He leaned up to kiss him one more time before his grip loosened and his hands glided all the way down Makoto’s back, coming down to mold to each of his cheeks and grip them firmly. _“Please.”_

Makoto got the message loud and clear. He felt his own cock practically jump at Haru’s not-so-subtle encouragement. He was fast approaching his own limit, too. “Okay,” Makoto murmured, kissing Haru’s nose before he reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. “Just let me…” he trailed off as he sat up to open the bottle, gently resting his weight on Haru’s abdomen as he straddled him.

_“Hurry,”_ Haru said, uncaring that he was begging so shamelessly. Makoto nodded repeatedly, coating his hand with the slick substance before he laid back down on top of Haru, supporting his weight on his free arm while the other hand slid between them to reach Haru’s entrance. Haru’s unabashed pleas were getting to him—he desperately, _desperately_ needed to be inside him, but first—

He slid one finger in, then two, scissoring them to prepare Haru for their joining. Haru spread his legs as wide as he could, welcoming the intrusion that meant soon Makoto would fill him, that soon they’d become one. When Makoto added a third finger, Haru’s hands tangled into Makoto’s hair, pulling him into an impatient kiss as he tried to smother his uncontainable moans against Makoto’s lips. Makoto let out a groan of want himself as he reached for a deeper stretch, twisting his fingers so that he brushed against Haru’s prostate. At that Haru gasped, and his moan could be heard clearly even through their kiss. Makoto continued to work his fingers into him, trying his best to ignore Haru’s distracting stream of lascivious noises until he met little resistance and Haru’s muscles were more relaxed. When he finally deemed him ready Makoto wrenched himself from Haru’s lips, his eyes ablaze with passion and desire.

“Are you—” Makoto started to ask hurriedly, but Haru was faster; he reached down between them with both hands, encircling Makoto’s slick length and lining it up with his entrance.

“Go,” was all Haru said before he let go, and Makoto groaned loudly as he pushed forward, sheathing himself within Haru in one thrust. Haru moaned his approval as he wrapped his body around him, hooking his legs together over his back while his arms snaked around his neck. Makoto stared down at him, unblinking, utterly captivated by the sight of Haru slowly coming apart thrust by thrust.

Haru’s blush deepened but he did his best to stare right back, watching the fire in Makoto’s eyes burn brighter and brighter as Haru met his hips every time with his own. Their breathing quickened, and Makoto brought a hand up to cup Haru’s cheek.

“Haru…” he said softly through his labored breathing, and his gaze slid lower, to the juncture of Haru’s neck and collarbone. Haru could tell what Makoto wanted to do without him having to say a word. “I-I know I shouldn’t, but can I—”

Haru was so close to the edge he could almost taste it. He uncoiled his arms from Makoto’s neck and brought them to his sides, tilting his head slightly to give Makoto the best access. _“Do it, Makoto,” _Haru replied passionately, as if he would burst if Makoto didn’t put his lips on him right _there, right now. _Makoto lowered his head to the bottom edge of Haru’s neck, lips fastening to the skin and sucking in, intent on leaving his darkest mark yet.

_“Makoto,”_ Haru said on a gasp as Makoto’s rapid thrusting combined with his lips once more on his skin pushed him to his orgasm; his hips pressed forward and he clutched at the sheets while Makoto continued to pound into him, losing himself completely to the familiar movements of Makoto’s body, to the provocative feel of his lips.

Makoto simply groaned as his hips rocked into Haru even faster, intent on finding his own release. He was so _close…_he teased unthinkingly at Haru’s neck, biting down once more and causing Haru’s shouts of his name to rise in volume. Haru’s impassioned cries were music to Makoto’s ears, and with one final moan he held his lips against Haru’s neck, spilling his essence inside him as he unleashed his own cries of Haru’s name against his skin.

For several heartbeats they were locked together, frozen as one in their joined passion. After a few more seconds Haru relaxed onto the bed, his legs uncoiling to fall limply to the sheets. Makoto also felt his strength rapidly leave him, and he pulled his lips away from Haru’s neck, intending to lay his head on Haru’s chest and bask in the afterglow. He stopped however, frozen by the sight of the vivid hickey on Haru’s neck that was already plain to see…and wouldn’t be covered by a regular shirt, either.

Makoto’s eyes immediately began to fill with regret. “Oh, Haru, I’m—” Haru cut him off before he could even begin by twining his fingers into Makoto’s hair and pulling him down, resting Makoto’s head on his chest as was originally intended.

“I don’t care,” Haru said as he held Makoto to him, his other hand wrapping around his torso. “Don’t spoil the moment.”

“But—” Makoto couldn’t help protesting, but Haru shushed him.

“Don’t worry,” Haru assured, holding him tighter. “I can hide it.”

Makoto let himself be held but angled so he could look up at the large, distinct, _obvious_ hickey. “You can?” he questioned dubiously, “Haru, it’s too hot for turtlenecks, and even with a high collar it’ll still—”

“Makoto, it’s okay,” Haru emphasized, holding back a sigh as he started to explain. “Do you think this is the first time you’ve put a hickey somewhere I can’t hide with clothing?” Haru said, and at that, Makoto pulled up far enough that he could meet Haru’s gaze.

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked, surprised. “I’ve always been careful—”

“Not careful enough,” Haru said flatly, but softened at Makoto’s shocked expression. “Don’t worry, it hasn’t happened in a while; it was mostly when we were in high school.”

Makoto was so surprised that he was having trouble forming a proper reply. “But I always…I never meant to…”

Haru did sigh this time, and he pulled Makoto back onto his chest. “I know you didn’t, which is why I never said anything. I knew if I told you, you’d never let your guard down again, and I didn’t want that. So I just got creative with some cover up and a few discreet Band-Aids.”

Makoto was still amazed, and he pulled up to look at Haru again. “But…even _I _never noticed!”

Haru gave him a little smile. “That means I did a good job, then.” This time, Haru brought Makoto down so his forehead touched his. “Makoto, I wish we could do this all the time; I wish I could keep you covered in hickeys so everyone knows you’re mine. And I know you feel the same. You slipping up now and then didn’t bother me then, and it doesn’t bother me now. Alright?”

Makoto smiled and closed the distance between them, answering in the form of a tender kiss. He pulled back, and his gaze was warm and full of love. “Thank you, Haru.”

Haru’s lips curved up into another smile before he once _again_ pulled Makoto to his chest. “You’re welcome. Now stop spoiling the moment.”

Makoto laughed. “I’m sorry.”

“And stop apologizing.”

“I’m s—okay,” Makoto agreed, but a hand stealthily skimmed up the side of Haru’s chest before stopping at a particularly sensitive section of his ribcage, tracing the pronounced hickey he’d left there earlier. “I’m not sorry about this, though.” His other hand trailed lower, ghosting over a mark on Haru’s outer thigh. “Or this, either.”

Haru’s breathing quickened, and he let go of Makoto, allowing him to turn his head and place kisses along the center of his chest as he slid further and further down his body.

“Do you think all of these will be gone by your next practice?” Makoto wondered aloud before he put his lips to the juncture of Haru’s left hip and thigh, sucking noisily.

Haru swallowed a groan. “I don’t know,” he said honestly.

Makoto knew he should be more concerned about this, but the open invitation in Haru’s eyes was overriding any and all rational thought. “What will you say if someone asks?”

“I’ll say I was mauled by an orca.”

Makoto snorted in laughter, momentarily stopping his advances. “Haru!”

Haru reached down, brushing a hand through Makoto’s hair in an affectionate caress. “I’ll tell them the truth,” he replied seriously, “I’ll tell them that it’s a hickey, and that it’s none of their business.”

Makoto gave him a dry smile in reply. “You know that won’t work. Asahi in particular would never—”

“Asahi already knows.” Haru pointed out, and Makoto’s eyes widened in shock. He abruptly climbed back up Haru’s body so he could look him in the eye; he _definitely_ needed further clarification on that one.

“He _does?!_ But he’s never said—”

“Asahi can be pretty dependable…” Haru said leadingly before he gave Makoto an uncharacteristic smirk. “Especially after I walked in on him and Kisumi making out in the locker room.”

Now Makoto was completely distracted. “He and—?! Haru! How come you never—”

“Because it’s not important,” Haru replied, trying to dismiss the question.

“Yes, it is! Haru—”

“Makoto, if you think you’ll be able to look them in the eye without blushing every time, then I will tell you every single thing about our friends that I’ve seen and picked up on. Do you think you can do it?”

Makoto was quiet as he thought about it for a moment. “…You’re right; don’t tell me,” he agreed, and Haru gave him a look.

“That’s what I thought.”

Makoto was still curious, however; he wasn’t quite ready to let go of the topic and switch back to what they had been doing. “But, how—”

Haru let out a sigh of frustration before he flipped their positions, shoving Makoto onto his back on the bed. He was _very_ ready to get back to what they’d been doing, and he let Makoto know it by leaning down and sucking a large hickey into his collarbone. It wouldn’t be as plainly visible as Haru’s, but Makoto would need to choose his shirts carefully if he didn’t want it to be seen.

Makoto moaned softly but still voiced his concern. “H-Haru, I don’t know how to hide it…”

“I’ll teach you,” Haru said briefly before his lips trailed higher, expanding the mark so it crawled up his neck. Scratch that; it was going to be just as visible as Haru’s, if not more so. That thought alone made Makoto’s heart race, his blood rushing to certain parts of his anatomy in record time.

“But Haru, I’m not very good at—_nngh!”_ His words ended on a startled groan as Haru bit down, silencing him before he pulled up enough to look him in the eye.

“It’s okay, Makoto; if I have to come over every morning before school to help you do it right, I will. I’ve always wanted to do this,” Haru admitted, “ever since the first time you did it.” He openly admired Makoto’s body, licking his lips as he gazed upon his debauched form. “You’re mine,” he whispered suddenly, fervently, and Makoto made a noise of agreement as he surged upwards, catching Haru’s lips in a heated kiss. He bit down, worrying Haru’s bottom lip with his teeth until it became swollen and sensitive. Haru groaned, following the allure of Makoto’s kiss as Makoto leaned back onto the bed; the strength left Haru’s arms, and he practically melted on top of Makoto, unable to do anything but moan in encouragement as Makoto slowly teased him with his tongue, tracing the now plump curve of his lip. They pulled back for air, and Makoto gave him a wicked smile that told Haru they were far from finished.

“And you’re mine, Haru,” Makoto agreed before he pulled him over so that they lay side by side on the bed. He stared deeply into Haru’s eyes and gave him a big grin as he said, “You’re stuck with me.” Haru could see so many emotions blended into one in Makoto’s eyes: affection, elation, lust, _love._ With one look Haru could easily tell just how happy that simple fact made Makoto.

Haru smiled. “That’s my line,” he said as he reached out to brush Makoto’s hair off of his forehead, lovingly stroking his temple. Makoto smiled warmly in return, and for a moment the two simply lay there in the quiet room, saying nothing yet saying everything, finding all the words that one wanted to say plainly written in the other’s eyes.

Makoto couldn’t help but say them anyway. “I love you, Haru-chan,” he confessed, one hand gently stroking the smooth skin of Haru’s waist.

Haru bit back his usual retort, and his hand slid down to caress Makoto’s cheek. “I love you too, Makoto.” They smiled at each other, leaning in simultaneously for a soft, chaste kiss. As their lips stayed locked together, Makoto’s hand drifted up into Haru’s hair, playing with the soft strands while he kept Haru from pulling away…not that he wanted to. Haru’s lips soon opened, and the kiss gradually became more intense, restoring the passion from moments before. Haru naturally shifted onto his back as Makoto leaned over him, never breaking their kiss. Their hands wandered everywhere, never tiring of exploring each other’s bodies, of bringing the other to the heights of pleasure.

They parted for air, and Makoto brought his hand to Haru’s neck, lightly fingering his mark. “…Think you could cover two of these?” he asked with a gleam in his eye.

Haru snorted, wrapping his arms around Makoto’s neck as he pulled him back towards his lips. “Idiot Makoto, I know I can. I’ve had to cover _three.” _He sealed his lips over Makoto’s before he could reply, groaning as Makoto eagerly matched his enthusiasm; Makoto’s lips soon wandered to the other side of Haru’s neck, ready to put Haru’s skills to the test.

Haru smiled to himself before he became distracted by Makoto’s tongue. He wasn’t worried; he was an expert at this. And if he had his way, Makoto was going to become an expert, too.

\---((The End!!))---

**Author's Note:**

> WOO finally for some reason that took forever to type. I hope you enjoyed the latest addition to this little trash can :p I have big plans for the rest of the year actually; I have one “scary” themed (poor Makoto, always tortured by me in October lol) one that I’m actually mostly done with, aiming another for Makoto’s birthday, and then a ridiculously ambitious one for the yearly Christmas fic.
> 
> Your kudos and comments cheer me on, I’d love to hear from you! Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
